


Accident

by sugoi_eren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drama, Fluffy, Kawaii, M/M, Smut, Teacher!Erwin, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, Yuri, ereri, modernau, parents death, riren - Freeform, student!eren, student!levi, sugoiaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi_eren/pseuds/sugoi_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents death, Eren Jaeger felt very lonely and depressed. However little did he know that one short man with an almost as short temper was going to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic! yay! I just hope you guys enjoy it. please feel free to tell me any criticism in the comments! Also dont worry the intro is a lot shorter than the actual chapters.

Just wanting to get home, I let out a tired sigh as I walked through the empty streets. It was late. I had just been out partying with my friends, which was fun I guess, but I was the only one that wasn’t in a relationship, so I ended up going alone Mikasa was dating Annie, Jean was being cocky because he finally got Armin to be his boyfriend, Bertholdt and Reiner have been a couple for a while now, Ymir and Krista never leave each others sides and Sasha and Connie… well I think they are going out, I never know what’s happening between those two.

‘Like I need to be in a relationship anyway! I am perfectly fine on my own!’ I thought as I angrily kicked a can of Pepsi as far as I could. Almost immediately after I kicked the can I heard a booming voice. “Oi! Who threw this at me?!” A man, wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans, a few feet in front of me whipped his head around and stared right at me. After a few long seconds of him glaring at me he started to walk towards me. ‘Great, just fucking great! Well done Eren!’

“Was it you?!” The man hissed angrily. Taking a closer look at him, I saw that he wore an annoyed expression and had silvery blue eyes like ice that pierced through my eyes as he stared into them. I also noticed that the man was… actually quite short. “Hello?! Shithead I am talking to you!” The man said, raising his voice. 

His voice snapped me back into focus. “Ah- um I am sorry! It was an accident!” I quickly replied not wanting to get into any trouble. It was 12 o’clock at night after all, and this man did look a bit sketchy. “You threw a can at me… by accident?” The man questioned raising one eyebrow. “N-no, I kicked it and it just hit you by accident.” Eren explained, hoping the man would understand. 

Eyeing me suspiciously, the man seemed to believe me because he took a couple of steps back. “Well you better not do it again brat. ‘cause next time I will knock the shit out of you! Understand?” I gave a quick nod. “I am sorry.” The mysterious man made a “tsk” noise before he walked away.

I stood there for several seconds, trying to comprehend what just happened. “How could this day get any worse?” I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk to my apartment. As soon as I said those words, I felt a drop of water splash on my nose before it started to pour it down with rain. “Fuck my life…”


	2. First encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on my first chapter! I will definitely upload at least one chapter a week from now on! Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Feel free to give me some feed back in the comments!~

By the time I stepped into my small, empty apartment, I was soaking wet. Every step I took, left a puddle of water on the floor behind me, but I didn’t care. “Hello everyone, I am home.” I said sarcastically, knowing that no one was going to answer. I have lived on my own for a while now since my mom and dad died. It was hard dealing with their deaths at first; I skipped a whole year of high school because of depression. But now I have grown used to the fact that I am alone. Plus they had left a massive amount of money that will probably last me until I get a job. If I get a job.

It was 12:30pm and I had school tomorrow, so I just wanted a nice warm shower and some sleep. I lazily stepped out of my shoes leaving them on the floor and walked towards the bathroom. I left my wet clothes in a heap on the bathroom floor before I climbed into the shower. I let out a sigh, as the warm water hit my cold damp skin. 

After I had finished in the shower, I didn’t bother to clean my teeth and I just fell face first onto my bed. I turned around so I lay on my back. ‘I hope my last year at Titan high will be a good one.’ I thought as I pulled the blankets over me. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. 

 

Beep beep beep.

I let out a long groan, as I slowly reached over to my side table to turn my alarm on snooze.

Beep beep beep.

Snooze.

Beep beep beep.

Snooze.

Beep beep beep.

I slowly opened one eye to look at the time. 8:30am… 8:30am!  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!” I repeated, as I frantically threw the covers off me as I quickly got out of bed. “School starts in 15 minutes!” I reminded myself as I quickly got dressed, falling over a couple of times trying to get my trousers on. After I got dressed, I quickly grabbed a banana to eat on the way then left my apartment, nearly forgetting to lock the door.

After running for ten minutes, I finally reached my school which was pretty much deserted so I guessed that everyone was in class already. “Fuck! I thought I made it!” I said out loud before I began running to my classroom, taking a bite out of my banana. I ran up three flights of stairs until I saw my classroom. Suddenly, I slammed the door open. My face was red from running and I had half a banana hanging out of my mouth. “Sorry I am late!” I said loudly despite the banana in my mouth. I then froze. In front of me was a man, no, a teenager like me. He had black hair, icy blue eyes and he was wearing a… a black hoodie. The teen, not startled by my entrance, slowly turned his head to face me. He wore an emotionless expression as he stared at me, and I stared right back. Feeling intimidated I quickly looked away. Shit. It’s him.

A few people in the class were laughing at my out burst. Including Jean. God you don’t know how hard I wanted to punch that cocky horse in the face. “Apology accepted Eren! Now sit down and let me finish introducing our new transfer student!” Professor Hanji said, happily. Professor Hanji was always hyper and a bit crazy. She had dark brown eyes, messy hair and always managed to wear a pair of glasses that were broken. I took the last bite of my banana then sighed, ignoring the people staring at me, while taking my seat near the back. “Ahem! Now then! Back to our new student. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Levi Ackerman. He is a transfer student from France! So I hope you will make him feel welcome!” Hanji said happily. 

Levi just looked bored with the whole situation. “Can I sit down now?” Levi asked impatiently looking up at Hanji, with a sour tone in his voice. “Ooh so eager to learn! I love it! Go ahead!” Hanji answered, clapping her hands with excitement. Levi rolled his eyes before he examined the room, looking for somewhere to sit. Then I just realized that there was a seat free next to me. ‘Shit Shit Shit! Please, there are four spaces left! Please don’t sit next to me!’ I thought as I just kept my head down. The few moments where Levi was walking around the room felt like an eternity. I could hear his foot steps getting closer and closer until he finally stopped. I shut my eyes tightly hoping that he won’t sit next to me. I then heard the chair next to mine move and I almost groaned in annoyance. “You look fucking constipated.” Levi whispered to me before he sat down. I ignored the comment and just let my head fall onto the table and this time I did groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you would follow me on instgram @sugoi.eren Thank you so much!~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you guys~ hope you like it!
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Some fluffy shit is about to go down
> 
> Eren and Levi are both major dorks
> 
> *otp intensifies*

“Oh come on, it couldn't have be that bad!” Armin said as he took a bite of out of his salad. “Yes Armin! It was!” I spoke loudly. “He said that-” I stopped and looked around the dining hall, making sure he wasn't around before I continued. “He said that I was fucking everything up when I accidentally added more sodium instead of chlorine. Then when I said ‘sorry it was an accident’ He said ‘you were an accident. I am surprised you didn't come out the other hole you little shit..’ After saying that he just poured our experiment in the sink! What a fucking dick head! What’s his deal anyway?”

Armin looked away and awkwardly started sipping his drink, while Mikasa wore an angry expression. “I hate him.” Mikasa said as if she was going to kill him. Just as soon as Mikasa hate finished speaking, Levi walked into the dining hall followed by a short girl with red hair and a taller boy with dirty blond hair. They all walked in as if they owned the place. 

“Who are they?” I questioned, staring at the strangers as they walked into the dining hall. “They’re Farlan and Isabel. They are in my maths class.” Armin said quietly, looking at them too. “Apparently they are from France. They seem nice though!”

As soon as Armin had finished his sentence Isabel turned her head in our direction then grabbed Levis arm and started dragging him towards us, with Farlan close behind them. ‘Fuck what do they want?’

“Err… are they coming this way?” I said as I gave Armin a confused look. “I think so.” Armin answered as he watched Isabel, Levi and Farlan as they approached us.

“Hello there friends!” Isabel said loudly with a grin. “My name is Isabel but you can call me Izzy for short! This is my buddy Farlan-” she explained as she pointed to the tall blond as he gave a small wave. “-and you have already met big bro!” Isabel gave Levi a nudge on the shoulder while Levi just rolled his eyes.

‘Why is she being so nice?’ I shared a quick glance with Mikasa and Armin before speaking. “Yes… Yes I have.” I said, giving them a confused look. ‘Why is she talking to us?’ I thought as I awkwardly looked down when we all stayed silent for a few, long seconds.

“Well, big bro would like to apologize for what happened earlier.” Isabel announced, breaking the silence, as she pushed Levi forward. “Go on!” She encouraged Levi with a smile. I could see that Levi was struggling to find the words, (which I found quite amusing). Levi hesitated before he spoke. “I am sorry.” He growled with an emotionless expression, looking to the side.

“That was hardly an apology.” Mikasa said as she glared daggers at Levi. “Oh I am sorry Princess. Would you like me to get down on one knee?” Levi snapped back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Mikasa back off for a sec, okay?” I said gently as I tried to calm Mikasa down. “You’re telling me to back off?!” Mikasa said angrily, raising her eyebrows. When Armin and I didn’t answer her, Mikasa angrily turned her head away, obviously annoyed.

“Apology accepted.” I said with a shrug. I could see that it was hard for Levi to say sorry, which probably means he meant it. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Isabel cheered happily. Levi then sat down at our table not saying a word, shortly followed by Isabel and Farlan. “No! They are not sitting with us!” Mikasa said loudly. “Come on Mikasa, they did apologize. Give them a chance” Armin spoke quietly as he sent Isabel and Farlan a smile. “How can ‘I give them a chance’ when he-” Mikasa glared at Levi. “- mistreated Eren?”  
“Jesus woman, you sound like his fucking mother.” Levi said suddenly. “Don’t even go there, you fucking midget!” Mikasa growled back.

“Guys, guys, guys! Lets just calm down okay?” Isabel said with a worried look. After that, everyone silently ate their lunch. It was kind of awkward to be honest. “Oi brat what do you have next period?” Levi asked me as he stood up. “Oh I have English with Miss Ral.” I said, checking my timetable. Levi quickly grabbed my arm and pulled my out of my seat then started to drag me towards the dining hall exit. “H-hey wait! Wher-”  
“We are in the same class, idiot.” Levi answered, interrupting me. “O-oh okay.” I stuttered as I gave Mikasa and Armin an apologetic look before I was dragged out the dining hall.

“So, what’s up with that Mikasa girl?” Levi asked out of the blue. I looked at him a little shocked that he was actually talking to me. “Mikasa’s a bit over protective towards me… if you couldn’t tell.” I said with a nervous laugh. “Oh I see.” Levi said quietly as we continued walking. 

“So um why did you move to England? Its pretty shitty here compared to France.” I questioned with a smile. “Well… it's a long story.” Levi answered looking ahead. “We’ve got time!” I said, grinning.  
“Ha, nice try kid. Maybe some other time.” Levi said as he looked at me smirking. “Ooh I look forward to that~” I said sarcastically in a cheery tone. Levi smirk grew bigger before he hit my arm. “I have a feeling you are going to be a pain from now on.” I laughed at Levi’s statement as I rubbed my arm. “Wow you are stronger than you look. I think you bruised me!” I said looking at my injured arm. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying I am not strong?!” Levi said raising his voice. I shook my head violently. “No that’s not what I meant! I am sorry!” Levi just chuckled then ruffled my hair. “I was joking, brat.” I let out a sigh of relief. “Jesus, don’t scare me like that!”  
“Don’t worry I’ll do it again. Your reaction was priceless.” Levi said as he sent me a smirk. “You’re so mean.” I whined but giggled anyway. ‘Maybe this Levi guy isn’t so bad after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already please follow me on instagram @sugoi.eren  
> Thank you for reading~ <3 (≧ω≦)


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys sorry for not posting recently I was a bit busy studying.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Warning:  
> There is a bit of blood in the chapter

I rubbed my eyes lazily, feeling exhausted as I, once again, walked into my empty apartment. It was only 4:30 but I felt like I could close my eyes and sleep forever. I dropped my bag on the floor and threw myself onto the sofa then, before I knew it, I was thinking of him.

 

The way his silvery blue eyes locked with mine, his short raven hair and who can’t forget that cute pointy nose. Before I even knew what I was doing, I began blushing madly. ‘What am I doing?!’ I thought to myself, as my daze was shattered and I was forced to snap back to reality.

 

‘He is just my friend! Why am I thinking about him like this…?’ I sighed then shook my head before standing up. ‘I don’t even know anymore…’ After a couple of hours later, I started to get hungry so I decided to order a pizza for dinner, again.

 

In the next few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. “That will be £9.00 please, sir.” The blond girl said a little too cheerfully as she handed me the pizza box. I silently gave the girl the money before taking the pizza. “Thank you very much sir!” The girl said with a wave before she left. I let out a sigh as I shut the door after her. I then sat down with my pizza and begin to re watch the first season of American Horror Story.

 

A couple of episodes later I looked at the time. 8:30pm. “I guess I have time toady…” I said out loud.

 

I slowly walked into the bathroom, not bothering to put my plate away. I then reach for the cupboard to get my razor. I held my forearm above the sink with an emotionless expression before I let myself slowly pierce my skin. Then, at a slow pace, I start to move the razor from my wrist toward me down my arm, going over old scars where I had previously cut myself. A wide smile spread across my face as I saw the red liquid emerge from the deep cut. I just always thought that it had looked so beautiful the way the crimson blood flowed down my arm, then to see the ruby droplets clash with the pale white sink… It’s just… beautiful.

 

From the day my parents died, this has been my only escape from pain. By doing this, I can smile, laugh be happy. It’s like… if I cut myself, all the depression and bad memories flow out of me. My friends have told me to stop multiple times, and I told them I would. But how can I stop? It’s my only comfort.

 

I didn’t realize how deep I made the cut until a couple of minutes later. It wasn’t a fatal cut but if I didn’t bandage it up it could be. I quickly wrapped a bandage around it before cleaning my teeth. Feeling tired, I decided I should go to bed. I didn’t want to be late for school again. Climbing into bed, I set my alarm for 7:00am hoping that I could force myself to get up this time. I closed my eyes, gradually falling into a silent sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Beep beep beep_

 

 

 

I slammed the alarm clock so that it would stop and I then rubbed my hands over my face. I looked down at my arm to see that it hadn’t heeled but the bleeding had stopped. I got up out of bed to look out of the curtains to see a beautiful sight.The bright orange patches of sky stand out against the grey stormy clouds. The faint glow of the morning sun rising fills the sky. The shape of dark trees can be seen clearly against the beautiful sky as lights twinkle through the leaves.

 

I stood there admiring the breathtaking view, I then realized that there was a tall man turned towards me dressed in a black coat and wearing a dark hat which covered most of his features. As soon I noticed his presence he went back into the shadows of the building infront and vanished.

 

I just shrugged, not thinking much of it before I went into the bathroom to change my bandages. I let out a loud yawn, as I ate a piece of left over pizza for breakfast before getting dressed. “Shit is that the time?!” I said aloud as I grabbed my bag and hurried to the door. I took one last look of my empty apartment before I left, locking the door behind me.

 

As I stepped outside I felt the warm sunlight hit my skin. I shielded my eyes from the light, as I looked up at the sky to see that the beautiful sunrise was no longer there and was replaced by an endless blue sky. ’Looks like its going to be a nice day.’ I think as I smile softly as I began walking to school.

 

“Sup brat.”

 

I quickly turn around to see Levi with a cigarette between his lips, dressed in school uniform. His shirt not tucked in and he was wearing a pair of black jeans instead of school trousers.

 

“Err… Hi… Why are you smoking its like 8:15 in the morning?” I said with a surprised expression as I looked at Levi’s cigarette.

 

Levi blew the smoke out onto my face before taking in another breath of smoke. I waved the smoke away, coughing.

 

“Oh I am sorry, _mum_.” Levi said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes and began walking.

 

I managed to walk beside him. Even though he was small, he seemed to walk really fast.

 

“Since when did you start walking my way?” I asked as I smiled without realizing it.

 

“Since I moved here. You just didn’t see me because you were so late yesterday.” Levi said with an emotionless expression.

 

“Oh yeah! I forgot.” Eren said as he continued walking alongside Levi smiling.

 

“Why the fuck are you so goddamn happy?” Levi asked me, as he inhales more smoke.

 

“Err… I don’t know probably because its such a nice day!” I replied as I looked up at the sky.

 

“Tch I hate this fucking weather. I prefer the snow.” Levi explained, keeping his eyes locked on the path ahead.

 

I furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? I took you for more of a rain person…”

 

“Why the fuck would you say that? You are so fucking weird.”  Levi said as he finally looked at me.

 

“I dunno… ‘cause you seem kinda gloomy?” I said with a shrug.

 

Levi stared at me for a few seconds, as if he was looking for something in my eyes until he looked away and let out a sigh.

 

“You are such a retard.” Levi said with a smirk as he threw his cigarette on the pavement, as we were getting closer to school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Argh! I have French first!” I moaned to Mikasa and Armin as we walked out of form and into the hall. “Its like the only lesson I don’t have with you two!”

 

“Hey, its not our fault you suck at French!” Armin said with a giggle.

 

“Ha ha, very funny…” I said as I gave Armin an annoyed look.

 

Armin just giggled again as we walked to the languages block.

 

“Okay this is my stop see ya guys!” I said with a small wave, not looking forward to bottom set French.

 

“Good luck.” Mikasa said as she and Armin waved back, smiling before they left to their class room.

 

I walked into the French classroom as I realized the teacher wasn’t here yet so I walked over to Connie’s desk.

 

“Hey Connie!” I said with a smile as I leaned on the desk.

 

“Hi Eren! Still single?” Connie said with an evil grin.

 

“Well I _was_ going to be nice to you but now you can fuck off.” I said as I began to walk away from Connie.

 

Connie grabbed my arm. “No, no I am sorry please don’t leave! I don’t want to be left alone with Annie!” Connie lowered his voice to a whisper. “She scares me…”

 

“Okay, okay I will stay.” I said rolling my eyes as I turned back to Connie.

 

“Everyone, back to your normal seats!” A booming voice yelled as the whole class froze before returning back to their normal seats. I sent Connie an apologetic look before sitting down.

 

“Right, everyone! I would like to introduce your new French teacher, Mr Erwin Smith.”  Pixis, who was our head teacher, yelled even though the classroom was silent.

 

I looked up at the man the man standing adjacent to Pixis. He was a tall man, with blond hair and blue eyes. I don’t feel any attraction toward him, but I could tell that he was a handsome man.

 

All the girls in the class began to sit up and fix there hair, where as all the boys, including me, looked bored as hell. I made eye contact with the man for a second and just as I did that, he began talking.

 

“Hello everyone, I look forward to teaching you.” Mr Smith said, not taking his eyes off me.

 

I immediately looked away. ’That was… creepy…’ I though as I looked down at my desk, hoping he wasn’t still looking at me.

 

After Erwin spoke, Pixis gave him a quick nod before leaving the classroom.

 

“All right class, turn your text books to page 14.” Mr smith said while he wrote the date on the board in French. “Please complete activity one, two and three. If you are stuck please feel free to ask me for help.” He said, as he turned around to face the class and that time, I was sure I could feel his eyes on me.

 

I just tried to ignore it as I opened the text book to see a bunch of gibberish. I let out a sigh as I scratched my head with my pen. ‘What the fuck is this shit?’ I said, with a frustrated look.

 

Half way through the lesson, I am pretty sure almost every girl in the class had asked for his help. Where as by that time, I gave up. I couldn’t understand anything and there was no way I was going to ask that creepy teacher for any help.

 

Before I knew it, Mr smith was right behind me and looking at my “work” which consisted of the date and a couple of doodles.

 

“Eren, you haven’t done any work. Do you need any help?” Erwin said looking straight at me as he leaned closer.

 

I shuffled back away from him toward the wall, to create a comfortable distance. “Umm. Yes actually I do.” I said quietly looking down. “What does this mean?” I said pointing to a word in the text book.

 

“Ah j’habit! That means I live.” Mr smith said, getting close again to look at the text book.

 

“Okay thanks.” I said quickly as I began writing it down, signaling for him to go away.

 

Erwin smirked as he stood up straight. “Glad I could help. Also, Eren? Don’t be scared to ask me for help. Okay?”

 

I looked up at him for a second. “Okay, sir.” I said before quickly looking back down.

 

Erwin smirked again before walking away.

 

I carried on with my work, until I froze. ‘Wait, he is a new teacher... how did he know my name?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont trust that Erwin... -^- jk jk I love him! he is my 2nd favourite character but I still dont trust him e-e! I hope you enjoyed it. See ya guys~


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy~

“Are you sure you haven’t met him before?” Armin questioned, looking slightly worried hearing about this mysterious, blond haired man.

 

“Yes I am sure!” I exclaimed angrily. “I would have remembered that smug face of his!” I had decided to ask Mikasa and Armin about this mysterious man.

 

“What’s this?” Levi asked, sounding uninterested as he sat down opposite me with no food, again while Farlan sat next to him.

 

“There is this creepy French teacher who keeps looking at me and smiling at me… He also knows my name!” I said loudly to the stoic teen.

 

Levi stared at me with cold eyes for what felt like an eternity. It looked like he was thinking about something before he looked away. “I see…”

 

“Sounds like some sort of creepy, pedo stalker!” Isabel said laughing as she walked up from behind me and rested her arm on my shoulder before

sitting down next to me. Farlan followed behind her, smiling.

 

“What is his name?” Levi asked as he looked up at me, in a more serious tone than usual.

 

“I think Pixis said it was Er-”

 

“Why do you care?” Mikasa growled in a threatening tone as she glared at Levi, interrupting me.

 

“Mikasa! Just cut it out!” I snapped, raising my voice, not realizing that I had immediately defended Levi.

 

Mikasa scowled at me before looking away, as she muttered something under her breath.

 

I just rolled my eyes before taking a bite out of my sandwich. ‘What the fuck is her problem?! I know she can be defensive…. But still…” I thought, before taking a sip of Pepsi.

 

Suddenly, the school bell began to ring, signally that we had to go to next lesson. I let out a groan as I stood up, taking my bag with me.

 

“Guys what do we have next?” I asked as I exited the dining hall.

 

“I think we have PE.” Armin said with a smile.

 

My eyes widened in shock as I looked down at my arm. ‘Shit! I can’t do PE! My arm is still healing! I don’t want Mikasa and Armin to find out that I still self harm!’

 

“Eren? You okay?” Armin asked with a concerned expression.

 

“Yeah… Yeah I am fine. I just remembered that I forgot my PE kit.” I said with a nervous laugh. I know I was lying, but technically I didn’t bring my PE kit.

 

Armin laughed as he patted me on the shoulder. “Luckily I have some spare! Jeez, what would you do without me?” Armin said as he handed me his spare kit. “You can thank me later.”

 

I reluctantly took Armin’s spare kit. “Hahaha… yeah…” I let out a sigh, knowing that I was going to have to skip PE, which was the only lesson that I actually like, apart from English.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later I found myself in the boy’s changing rooms just talking with Reiner and Connie.

 

“Hey Eren, why aren’t you changed yet?” Connie asked as he just noticed that I hadn’t got changed yet.

 

“Err… I-”

 

“What is it Jaeger? You wimping out before we’ve even got on the field?” Jean teased, laughing.

 

“Oh shut up horse face, go eat some hay or whatever shit horses do!” I shouted back angrily.

 

“Tut, tut Jaeger. If you shout too loud, Mikasa might come in to tell you off.” Jean laughed with that smug face of his.

 

“Was that supposed to be a fucking insult?! Or were just horsing around?” I snapped back, wanting to punch that smirk right of Jean’s face.

 

“G-guys come on we have to go on the field now!” Armin said, as he watched his best friend and boyfriend fight.

 

“Okay babe lets go…” Jean said with a smug expression as he put his arm around Armin and walked with him outside.

I just let out a long sigh as everyone left. I decided to skip PE and just wander around the school for a bit.

 

After several minutes of wandering around aimlessly, I didn’t realize I was in the language block until that fucking eyebrow pedo guy walked around the corner. I bumped into him by accident, knocking his books out of his hands. I crouched down to pick his books up.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn-” Erwin began before he looked down and realized who it was. “Oh, hello Eren. Pleasure to meet with you again.” Erwin said his voice like silk.

 

I quickly stood up and nervously ran a hand through my hair. “Y-yeah…”  I stuttered before quickly walking past him.  Suddenly, he grabbed my wounded arm, making me wince in pain. However, immediately after I winced he let go. I couldn’t quite understand why he did that, it’s like a different side of him flashed right in front of me, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

 

“Sorry about that, I haven’t finished talking with you.” Erwin said, as he regained his posture, with a kind smile. I just nodded awkwardly as I stood where I was. “Why are out here instead of in your lesson?”

 

I shuffled backwards a little, creating some distance between us. “I-I just needed the toilet.” I lied, while I avoided getting trapped in his gaze.

 

“Oh I see. Well, I will leave you to it.” Erwin spoke with a kind smile. “See you again soon.”

 

That was all I needed to hear before I immediately began walking in the opposite direction. ‘Okay, notice to self, avoid the language block.’ I thought to myself as I stepped outside onto the playground. I looked around to see if anyone else was outside as well before I turned the corner to see a familiar figure leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

“Levi?”

 

Levi just heavily exhaled, not flinching whatsoever as he heard my voice. “Brat. Why are you here? Should you be in class or some shit?” He questioned, not even bothering to look at me.

 

I walked closer to him and leaned against the wall next to him. “I should say the same thing!”

 

Levi sighed again. “I hate PE. Getting hot and sweaty with a bunch of guys who smell like shit isn’t exactly my idea of fun…” He complained, as he inhaled more smoke. “So what’s the deal with you?” He said finally making eye contact with me.

 

“I just fancied a stroll.” I said with a grin.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Levi said as he rolled his eyes. A couple of seconds past as we just stood there in silence, before Levi spoke. “You didn’t tell me his name?”

 

“Who’s?”

 

“Your creepy French teacher’s. What’s his name?”

 

“Oh, Its Erwin smith.”

 

Levi’s eyes widened at the words, his whole body froze in shock. I don’t know why, but I suddenly grew worried. I opened my mouth to speak but Levi spoke before I had the chance.

 

“Stay away from him!” Levi shouted slicing through the silence, grabbing my shoulders and shook me slightly. His cigarette now forgotten as it lay on the floor.

 

“B-but I don’t understand.” I began, with my eyes wide from shock. I hadn’t known Levi for long, but I could tell that this was unusual for him.

 

“You don’t need too! Trust me, that guy is bad news! Promise me you will stay away from him!” Levi said almost aggressively. I stayed silent for only a couple seconds before Levi shook me another time. “Promise me!”

 

“Okay!” I shouted back.

 

“Good…” Levi said as he composed himself and leaned back against the wall. I just stood there completely shocked about what just happened. It was kinda scary the way he just… changed like that…

 

“I am sorry…” Levi said looking down as he kicked a stone away from him. “I just don’t want you to get hurt…” Levi said quietly.

 

“No it’s okay.” I said with a kind smile. ‘Oh my god… he just said he didn’t want me to get hurt! D-does that mean anything?’ I thought to myself as I stared at the wall opposite me.

 

“I think we should head back now, it’s nearly home time.” Levi said as he pushed himself off the wall. “You coming?”

 

“Yeah… I am coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is so mysterious ~(-A-~) and so is Levi really but don't worry everything will be revealed sooner or later! ^w^  
> Thank you all for your support on my first work! I really appreciate it!~  
> See you next time~


	6. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while I was busy with school. >_

“Hey, have you seen Eren?” Armin said to Bertholdt with a worried expression. Bertholdt only shook his head sadly as a response. “Reiner?” Armin said turning to Reiner, in hope that he would know where his best friend had disappeared to.

 

“Sorry buddy.” Reiner said, shaking his head. “He must’ve skipped class.” Reiner continued with a shrug.

 

Armin sighed. “Okay, thanks for the help you guys.” He spoke before he walked out of the changing rooms. ‘I probably shouldn’t tell Mikasa about this. She will go over board.’ Armin thought to himself as he exited the school grounds. ‘I just hope he is okay…’

 

* * *

 

 

I was on my way home, silently walking beside the short teen while letting my thoughts take over. I was slightly scared of Levi’s outburst only a few minutes ago. But as well as feeling scared, I felt curious. It made me wonder who this “Erwin” guy is and what he wants from me. I let out an unconscious sigh as I closed for a few seconds.

 

“What’s the matter with you? You are usually talking about some random shit by now.” Levi spoke suddenly, making me jump.

 

“Oh um… what?” I said, looking at Levi as I wasn’t really paying attention.

 

“What are you retarded? I asked you if you were okay, you dipshit.” Levi repeated as he lit another cigarette.

 

I nodded quickly, not making eye contact with him. “I am fine.” I said looking at my feet.

 

Levi grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking. I looked up at him with a shocked expression. “Oi brat, I don’t appreciate people lying to me.”  Levi spoke in a threatening tone. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

I tried to pull my arm away but Levi’s firm grip only clung onto me tighter. Memorise of the past begin to flood my mind before all I could think about was him.  “Nothing is wrong, please let go!” I panicked. My voice shook with every word and I desperately tried to escape from Levi’s grip. ‘No… No… Not again!’ After seeing me like this, Levi silently let go, surprised by my reaction. I could feel tears threatening to fall, as my vision became blurry.

 

“I am sorry.” Those were the last words I said before I sprinted to my apartment, not looking back at Levi.

 

When I reached my apartment, I was already sobbing hysterically. I let my bag fall to the floor, not bothering to take my shoes off, as I ran into the bathroom and got my razor. I then slowly began to cut the opposite arm that I had cut the other day. I know I shouldn’t. I know it’s wrong. But I had to forget. I _needed_ to forget.

 

After a couple of minutes, I stopped crying. I stopped cutting. I just sat there, staring at the wall opposite me. Luckily, I had forgotten again. I wiped my eyes as I stood up. I didn’t feel like eating, I just wanted to sleep. I walked into my bedroom, my eyes heavy with fatigue. I lay down on my bed then just closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, are you okay? You look really pale.” Mikasa said as she felt my forehead to see if I had a fever.

 

I pushed her hand away angrily but weakly. “Mikasa I am fine, seriously.”

 

“You don’t look it. You should go home.” Mikasa continued despite my statement.

 

I just sighed as I carried on walking to my next lesson. “I don’t have time for this…” I muttered to myself as I ignored Mikasa request.

 

“Hey, Eren come on don’t be mad at us we are just worried about you.” Armin said with a kind tone as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off as kept looking ahead. I hated pity. Being looked down on. It made me feel… useless. “At least meet us at the dining hall for lunch… Okay?”

 

I nodded quickly, not looking at Armin or Mikasa as I walked as quickly as I could to English.

 

As I reached the classroom, the class had already sat down and Miss Ral begun to write the date on the board. “Oh Eren, good morning. Please, take a seat.” She spoke sweetly before she continued writing the date.

 

I could fell eyes from all directions staring at me as I took my seat next to Krista. I could sense that Levi was still looking at me. I knew he would be worried after what happened yesterday, but I just ignored looking at him… for now.

 

“Now I have a new project for you to do.” Miss Ral said as she turned to face the class. “It will involve you to be in partners. But don’t worry, I have already chosen them for you.” The whole class groaned, clearly annoyed. “Right first up, Levi Ackerman shall be pared with Eren Jaeger.” My eyes widened for a second. ‘Of all the people it just had to be him…’

 

After class I tried to get away as quickly as I could but Levi managed to catch up with me.

 

“Hey, are you planning on just ignoring me now?” I gave him no answer as I walked past, looking at the floor.

 

“Eren we have to be together whether you like it or not. We have to do a project together.” Levi said. I stopped walking and turned back to him. I opened my mouth to speak but the words won’t come out so I just stood there.

 

“Look, I am sorry… Okay? I didn’t mean to… upset you.” Levi said in a surprisingly caring tone. My eyes widened at his words and I turned around to face him. “We should work on the project after school.”

 

“We can go to my place.” I spoke suddenly. Levi nodded and I could have sworn I saw a flash of a smile.

 

After school I met up with Levi at the entrance to walk home with him. He was surprisingly talkative but I think he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled at the thought.

 

As we got to my apartment I stopped before opening the door. “Okay, so it isn’t much and if there is any mess I apologize in advance.” I said before opening the door.

I opened the door but Levi didn’t walk in. He just stood there staring at the littered sofa and the dozens of pizza boxes scattered around the place.

 

“Err… Levi?” I said, a little scared about what he was going to do next.

 

“No… no… no. This will not do.” Levi said. He looked absolutely disgusted at the sight before him. “We need to clean this up.”

 

“But-”

 

“Now.”

 

The next 20 minutes or so consisted of tidying every single litter and pizza box in the small apartment. I wiped the sweat of my forehead before speaking. “Can we stop now? Please?” I begged.

 

“Fine… I guess we have to work on the project as well.” Levi said as he put the bin down then got his pencil case out. I did the same as I got some paper out of a nearby draw.

 

“Right… so where do we start?” I asked.

 

“Well we have to write a story. It could be about anything.”

 

I smile appeared on my face. “I have always wanted to be an author!” I said happily.

 

“Really?” Levi said as he raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

 

“No… I just didn’t expect you to be the author type?”

 

I eyed Levi suspiciously before I burst out laughing. “What _did_ you expect me to be?”

 

“I dunno… a footballer or something?” Levi said with a shrug.

 

“Are you saying I am dumb?”

 

“… Yes.” Levi answered with a smirk. I just laughed and hit him before pouting.

 

“How could you be so mean?” I said sadly as a joke.

 

“Easily.” Levi answered, still smirking.

 

“Fuck you too.” I snapped back as I flipped him off, laughing.

 

Levi let out a low chuckle before he looked at the time. “For fucks sake brat, we have wasted all our time.” Levi said as he stood up.

 

“Jesus Christ is it 6:00pm already?” I said as I looked up at the clock as well.

 

“Well see ya brat.” Levi said as he got his bag.

 

“Bye!” I said with a smile as he left my suddenly lonely apartment.

 

I smiled to myself as I sat down on the sofa. To be honest, I couldn’t be bothered to have dinner. So I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to get my razor again. I made a deep cut in my skin as a wide grin spread across my face, feeling the satisfying pain. I was so wound up in pleasure that I didn’t notice Levi walk into the bathroom. I suddenly snapped back into reality to see Levi standing there.

 

Levi froze. I froze. It was scarily silent as the two of us just stared at each other in shock. Levi was the first to speak. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Levi shouted as he grabbed my razor and threw it away. I didn’t even notice I was crying. I was so shocked. I was so confused.

 

“Levi… w-why are-”

 

“You can kill yourself doing this Eren! You have to stop!” I said interrupting me. “Promise me Eren! Promise me you will stop!” Levi yelled shaking me violently.

 

“I can’t!” I yelled back, tears streaming down my face. I began to sob through broken breaths. “        I-I can’t…”           I whispered as I covered my face in shame.

 

Despite all that had happened, the next thing shocked me the most. As I sat there sobbing… Levi tightly wrapped his arms around me. It was firm… but comforting.

 

After a few minutes, I calmed down, still in Levi’s arms.

“L-Levi…?” I said weakly.

 

“Hmm?” Levi hummed in response.

 

“Why did you come back?”

 

Levi paused for a moment before answering. “I forgot my pencil case…”

 

“Oh…”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone just give Eren a break. T^T Thanks for reading! I will try and update soon!  
> see ya~


	7. Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Sorry but this chapter is a bit shorter >^

I woke up; my vision was blurry as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I felt like the world was spinning around me as I sat up. I couldn’t remember what, but something felt like it wasn’t right, something weird. No, not weird… comforting. 

“Good morning, Brat.”

I whizzed my head around in the direction of the voice. The source of the voice was non other that Levi. That’s right. I don’t know how it had happened, but apparently Levi ended up staying round for the night. 

“L-Levi?! Wha-! W-why?” I stumbled over my words as I tried to understand what happened the previous night.

“Calm down, don’t shit yourself.” Levi said as he placed a glass of water on my bedside table. “I… I came here last night to start our project… remember?” Levi said slowly.

‘He saw…’ Those words repeated endlessly in my mind as I realized what happened. I slowly moved my legs closer to me for comfort and hugged them tightly to my torso, as I stared wide eyed at the blank wall ahead.

“Listen Eren, it’s alright don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul.” Levi said gently, as he sat on the bed beside me. It genuinely looked like he was worried about me as he spoke those soothing words. 

“Thank you…” I mumbled looking into the raven’s icy eyes, giving him a kind smile. “I really appreciate it.”

Levi smiled back at me with something other than pity… sympathy maybe? “No problem.” After he spoke, Levi stood up. “You have a temperature so I didn’t wake you up for school. I thought you should take the day off.”

I looked over at my alarm clock. 9:45am. “Oh okay… Why aren’t you at school?” I asked curiously.

“Well someone has to look after your sorry ass.” Levi answered with a shrug. “I have to get some food since you have nothing but half eaten pizzas here.” Levi said as he got his coat from the hall before coming back. “Call me if you need anything.” Levi said before he left without letting me say another word.  
I sat still for a couple of seconds trying to understand why Levi seemed so concerned about me. ‘Is he doing this because we are friends? Or does he want to be more than that…?”

“No!” I shouted as I threw my pillow across the room, my face blushing a deep pink. “No that’s obviously not what’s happening!” I let out a sigh, as I let myself fall back onto the bed. I lay there thinking for a few seconds before I reached over to my bedside table for my phone. 

35 new messages

‘Shit…’ I thought to myself as I scrolled through them all. They all said around the same thing and they were all from Mikasa. Where are you? Are you okay? Did something happen? I am coming over! 

‘Wait… I am coming over?! That message was sent only 5 minutes ago.’ I quickly sprang out of bed but immediately regretted it as my head began to spin. I tried to ignore it as I rushed over to my window to see Mikasa storming towards the apartment.

“Fuck.” I said aloud as I quickly shut my curtains. “What should I do?! What if she comes while Levi is here?!” I didn’t have much time to think until there was a loud bang on the door. I knew that if I didn’t opening then she would just get madder. So I unwillingly opened the door.

“What the fuck Eren?!” Those were the first words the angry teen spoke as she stormed into my apartment.

“Look Mikasa, I am sorry I didn’t text you, my phone was off.” I said angrily.

“You think I am going except that shit excuse?!” Mikasa shouted at me. “I was worried sick! I thought you were kidnapped or something!”

“Well I am not, so please leave. I will go to school tomorrow.” I spoke quickly, trying to get Mikasa away before Levi showed up.

“Why didn’t you go to school anyway?!” Mikasa questioned with a strict tone.

As soon as those words left her mouth the front door opened.

“I am back.” Levi shouted as he expected me to be in my room. Levi turned around then made eye contact with Mikasa. “Oh, hey.” He said casually as he carried the shopping inside the apartment. 

“Really Eren! Him!?” Mikasa yelled. “Why the fuck is he here!?” Mikasa glared furiously at Levi.

“Well…” I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t just say ‘Oh yeah he came round my apartment and stopped me from self harming then stayed over for the night’ I was screwed.

“We were finishing an English project. I then saw how little food Eren had so I suggested that I would bring some food around in the morning.” Levi answered with an emotionless expression. ‘Damn… he is a good liar.’

Mikasa eyed Levi suspiciously as if she was searching for something. “I don’t like this.” She finally said as she turned towards me. 

“I am sorry Mikasa, I understand you’re concern… but can you please leave now?” I asked Mikasa.

Mikasa looked from me too Levi before letting out a long sigh. “Fine.” Mikasa said she walked to the front door. “Please just take care of yourself.” She was gone.

I let out a sigh of relief. “Jesus… Thanks Levi…” I said with a smile.

Levi rolled his eyes with a low chuckle as he put the food down on the kitchen counter. “What would you do without me?”

I laughed as I sat down on the sofa.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise will update soon! See ya~


	8. Relationships?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while but I have tried to make up for it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Warning:  
> Some fluff  
> Someone you know appears again ~(-A-~)  
> Eren is confused.

There I was, sitting on the sofa blushing like an idiot, realizing what I just said. I then looked at Levi for some sort of response but the teen just stood there, expressionless. This made me blush even more. 

“Err… I need the toilet!” I said as I got up from the sofa, desperately trying to escape the awkward silence. However Levi stopped me from going any further by standing in front of me. 

“U-um… Levi? What are yo-”

Before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted by a pair lips clashing with mine. My eyes widened and then, if it was even possible, I blushed even more. Startled by the sudden affection, I tried to step back but ended up tripping and falling on the sofa.

“L-L-Levi?! Wha-? Why?!” I trembled over my words in a state of shock, trying to process what Levi just did to me. ‘Did he just kiss me…?’ 

Levi wore a sly (and kind of sexy) smirk on his face as he looked down at my shocked facial features. “You basically just confessed to me, did you not? I just simply gave you an answer.” 

My mouth parted slightly as my eyes widened even more. “Wait… You’re gay?!” I shouted loudly, surprised.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Well done genius.” Levi said sarcastically as he sat down on the sofa next to me.

I didn’t know what to say, all I could think about was the feeling of Levi’s lips on top of mine. ‘How could this be happening? We only met a week ago and now he is already kissing me?!’ 

“Are you?” Levi said as he looked into my eyes.

“A-am I what?”

“Gay. Are you gay?” Levi repeated as if he was talking to a five year old, no doubt, on purpose.

“I… I don’t know…” I spoke, almost in a whisper as I felt over my lips which Levi had kissed. “T-this… this is happening too fast…” I said honestly as I finally met Levi’s gaze. 

“Oh that’s okay. You should probably get back to bed, since you’re still ill.” Levi said camly, but I could here a distinct sign of disappointment as he stood walked over to the kitchen. “I will be making breakfast if you need me.”

I quickly stood up, wanting to get to my bedroom quickly to think about things. I let myself fall onto the bed, letting out a long and heavy sigh. I didn’t notice how much my head hurt until it hit the pillow with only a small amount of force. I groaned a little as I took a sip of water. ‘What the fuck just happened? I thought we were just friends? All of this is happening so fast. I don’t even know if I am gay yet!’

My train of thought abruptly came to a stop as Levi walked in with breakfast, which consisted of toast layered strawberry jam. “Make sure you eat it all.” Levi said as he put the plate on my bedside table. “This is much better for you than pizza.” Levi added before he sat down on the bed opposite me.

“Thank you…” I said quietly as I took a bite out of my toast, feeling the sweetness of the strawberry jam dance on my taste buds. ‘I haven’t eaten anything but take away food in I while…’ I thought as I took another big bite. 

“No problem.” Levi said kindly but he didn’t smile. I looked up to him to see if he was going to leave, but he just sat there and watched me eat. Awkwardly, I took another bite out of my food, looking down to try not to embarrass myself further. I didn’t usually like being babied, but for some reason I didn’t mind Levi doing it. ‘Fuck. What is this guy doing to me?’ I thought as I stared at the covers beside my feet, chewing on my toast.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang for the second time today. I looked up then put my toast down, wanting to answer the door. I clutched my head as it throbbed violently as I tried to move. “Hey, don’t hurt yourself. I will get it.” Levi said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

I was finally left alone in my room. Feeling a small amount of discomfort, I then realized just how lonely I actually was. However I shrugged it off and decided to use my time alone wisely… by playing Jelly Jump on my phone.

Levi’s POV

I walked out of Eren’s room, gently shutting the door behind me leaning against it. I let out a quiet sigh and closed my eyes. ‘I don’t understand. Does he not like me? I tried to be nice and gentle with him. But that didn’t turn out well…’ I opened my eyes again and began walking to the door. ‘It’s okay… He just needs time…’ I thought before I opened the door. The sight before me was the most disgusting thing I had seen since the last time I saw him. 

Erwin Smith.

“Oh hello there Levi. I didn’t expect you to be here. Is Eren home?” He said with a kind smile. 

I wanted to punch that smile right off his face. ‘Why the fuck is he acting so casual?!’  
“Why the fuck are you here?!” I growled, standing in the way of the door.

“I just came here to hand Eren some homework, since he isn’t at school today.” Erwin answered innocently.

True, he was carrying a bag which could have paper inside, but I did’t trust him. “Stay the fuck away from him!” I snapped loudly, almost shouting.

“You don’t have any control over what Eren does. Maybe he wants to see me?” Erwin said with a smirk. “Eren! It’s Mr. Smith! I have some homework for you!” He shouted over me and into the apartment as he began to walk in.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” I shouted as I threw a punch at Erwin’s face. 

However, Erwin stopped it just before it made contact. He glared down at me with a deadly expression. “Remember who you are dealing with.” He said sternly as his grip on my wrist became tighter. I let out a small groan of pain as his strength tightened around me. ‘Fuck! I can’t let him get to Eren.’ 

Eren’s POV

I was just about to beat my high score on Jelly Jump when I heard Mr. Smith of all people. I turned my phone off then got up, trying to ignore the headache, and walked out of my bedroom. “W-what’s going on…?” I said as I walked towards the front door.

Levi whipped his head around in shock. “Eren don-”

“Ah Eren, just the person I wanted to see. How are you?” Erwin said kindly with a smile as he let himself inside the apartment. 

I nervously looked from Levi to Erwin trying to make out what was happening. “Err w-well, I am not feeling that great since I am off school…” I said anxiously.

“Yes of course!” Erwin replied, still smiling. “I just wanted to bring you some homework, since you are missing my class.” He said as he walked over to me and handed me the homework. 

“Oh, thank you.” I said with a small smile back, trying to ignore how creepy he was being as his eyes scanned me from head to toe.

“No need to thank me.” Erwin said politely. I looked at Levi, who seemed to be glaring at Erwin. ‘Wow… if looks could kill…’ I thought as I stared at Levi who looked at me back, shaking his head slightly. I can almost hear him say, ‘Stop being nice to him.’

“W-well, sir. I appreciate you coming round to give me this work.” I said to Erwin, hoping he would get the message that he had to leave.

“No problem, I shall be on my way.” Erwin said as he turned and began to walk out the door, completely ignoring Levi. “Hope you get better soon.” He said before leaving.

As soon as Erwin shut the door, Levi walked over to me quickly. “Why the fuck did you come out of your room?!” Levi questioned aggressively.

My eyes widened at Levi’s sudden outburst. “I-I just heard Mr. Smith and I wondered why he was here.” I answered honestly. “I am sorry Levi. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s not about whether you upset me more not! You just need to stay away from him no matter what!” Levi shouted. I backed away a little; it felt like he was telling me off. 

Levi sighed, obviously trying to calm himself down. “Sorry, you didn’t know. Sorry for shouting at you.” Levi apologized, frowning.

I nodded slightly, accepting his apology. “I just want to know why you hate him so much…” I said as I looked up to Levi, not noticing that I had looked down in the first place. 

Levi exhaled again, then sat down on the sofa. “You really want to know…?” I nodded, sitting down next to Levi. “Okay then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! Cliff hanger! (^.^) Thank you all for reading! I will try and write the next chapter soon  
> See ya~


	9. Erwin Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for not uploading guys I have been suuuper busy with exams! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! (^3^)

“You really want to know…?” Levi asked as I sat down on the sofa next to him with a silent nod. “Okay…”

 

“As you know, I moved here from France with Isabel and Farlan. Well, before we moved here… we lived in the streets, we didn’t have a home and naturally we had to defend for ourselves. So, we decided to join a gang called the wings of freedom so that we could be protected or protect if we needed to. However the leader of this group was…” Levi paused for a moment before swallowing.

 

“Erwin Smith… He was okay at first. But then he made us kill people… good people that didn’t deserve to die. Whenever we complained, he just stated that it was simply business. So, knowing that there was nothing else for us, we decided to bite our tongues and put up with it. And yeah, life wasn’t exactly easy, but it was better than begging on the streets. However after several months, the wings of freedom became the most dominate gang of thugs in Paris, we were widely known across Paris. But that didn’t make us feel any better about ourselves. Then one day, Erwin crossed the line. Isabel wasn’t able to steal any food for the group that day so all three of us got into trouble and were sent to Erwin. He then… he… he then beat up both Isabel and Farlan and made me watch… the sick fucker. I was so angry wanted to kill him, so I tried. That night, while Isabel and Farlan where sleeping I got my pocket knife and then sneaked up on Erwin. Obviously I was the best thug so getting to him wasn’t hard it was what came after. I quietly walked up behind him and just when the blade of my pocket knife was about to plunge into Erwin’s back, he grabbed my wrist then twisted it, causing me to drop my knife. Erwin then turned around and said ‘You shouldn’t have done that….’

That was when I knew… I was done for…But then… the next thing he did… ”

 

Levi took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, but to me, he looked so angry that he could punch right through a wall.

 

“Then next thing he did crossed the line. He managed to capture my mother, who was already dying, and capture her, torturing her in front of me before finally slitting her throat…”

 

Levi froze for a second as if he was reliving the moment before slowly continuing.

 

“After that everything was a blur. All I know is that Isabel, Farlan and I gathered all the money we had made in the past year and managed to flee from Erwin and go England… and here we are. But I don’t know when Erwin got here…” Levi said as he finally finished.

 

I sat there; totally shocked that Levi went through all of that and what Erwin had done to him. “L-Levi… I…” I didn’t know what to say. So, I slowly leaned forward and pulled Levi into a hug. “I am sorry.”

 

Levi exhaled as he wrapped his arms around me. “Its okay brat… just promise me you won’t go near him again.”

 

“Don’t worry, I promise.” I said with a soft smile.

 

Levi cracked a small twitch of a smile. “Come on brat, you’re still sick so we need to get you too bed.” Levi said while he ruffled my hair.

 

I let out whined as I pouted “But I don’t wanna… I hate going to bed!”

 

Levi let out a sort chuckle. “Bed. Now.”

 

I reluctantly let go of Levi and stood up. “Fine…” I said while slowly waddling to my bedroom. When I reached my room, I let myself fall back onto my bed, letting out a groin as my head began to spin.

 

“Here, take these.” Levi said as he silently walked into the room, handing me a couple of pills.

 

“What are these?” I asked as I looked at the tables.

 

“Paracetamol for your headaches.” Levi answered as he gave me a new glass of water, taking away the old one.

 

“Oh thanks.” I said with a smile as I swallowed the painkillers with some water.

 

“No problem. You should probably get some rest as well, sleeping is the best medicine.” Levi said before he left the room.

 

“You sound like a mom!” I called out to Levi, laughing.

 

“Fuck you Jaeger!” Levi shouted back giving me the finger before he went back into the kitchen.

 

I laughed even more and I laid back and went on my phone for a while before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up a couple of hours later feeling the bed move underneath me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Levi’s hand just above my face as if he was going to touch it. However as soon as he saw my eyes open we snapped his hand back.

 

“L-levi what…?” I mumbled as I sat up rubbing my eyes, feeling confused.

 

“I was just checking your temperature.” Levi said a little too quickly, but still remaining his cool and calm tone.

 

“O-oh… okay!” I said happily with a smile as I fixed my bed head. “Hey, Levi? What time is it?” I asked wondering how long I had been asleep.

 

“Its…” Levi checked his phone. “12:30pm. Lunchtime.” Levi said as he quickly got up. “What would you like? If you say pizza I am going to slap you.”

 

I let out a small laugh. “No I don’t want pizza… just a ham sandwich then I guess.” I answered with a smile.

 

“Coming right up.” Levi said before leaving the room once again.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, the day went by rather quickly. Levi and I watched lots of movies together. I also introduced Levi to American Horror Story and while I was sitting there practically hiding under the blanket, Levi just seemed bored, but when I asked him I he enjoyed it he said yes. Which is good because, even though I find it scary, it’s my favourite show. I never wanted the day to end and I was actually dreading the weekend because I won’t get to see Levi.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hmm?” Levi hummed in response averting his gaze from the TV to lock his eyes with mine.

 

“Is it okay if we see each other this weekend?” I asked, hopefully.

 

“Yeah sure, but we can’t go out because your ill. I will just come round again.” Levi answered.

 

“But I will be fine, it would be good for me to get some fresh air.” I replied.

 

Levi thought for a bit before answering with a sigh. “Yeah I guess your right…” Levi said, giving in.

 

“Yay! Thank you Levi!” I said with a smile, feeling excited to go outside with Levi.

 

“No problem, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! See ya~


	10. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am sorry for being inactive I have been studying a lot but after this week is over so are my exams so I will update more! I wrote a long ish chapter to make up for it though!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

I woke up the next day, finding that the headache I had a couple of days ago, was nonexistent. Smiling, I quickly threw my bed sheets aside and jumped out of bed. I walked over to my curtains then drew them, revealing an ever shining sun which lit the whole city. My apartment was on the edge of the city, meaning that the amber trees of the forest could be seen from my window. I smiled at the beautiful scenery before walking back to my bed and picking up my phone.

 

_Wher shud we meet?_

Just only a few seconds after I sent the text, my phone made a ping noise, signifying that I had a text.

 

_Your spelling is fucking awful._

I snickered at the text while sitting down on my bed again.

 

 _Soz cant help it_ :)

 

Seconds later another ping.

 

_Emoticons… Are you fucking kidding me? What about the park?_

_Yeh sure sounds fun wat time?_

_Probably around 12? Is that okay with you?_

_Yeh that’s gr8_

_Okay, see you then brat._

_K bye_

I dropped my phone onto the bed with a wide, dreamy smile before I realized what I was doing. ‘Why am I just sitting here smiling like an idiot. I have got to get ready.’ I thought mentally face palming, letting out a frustrated sigh. ‘What is the time anyway…’ I turned to my alarm clock. **11:45.**

“Levi are you fucking kidding me?!” I said aloud as I rushed to my wardrobe, quickly putting on a pair of black jeans and my favourite green t-shirt.

 

_Dont blame me if Im l8_

I rapidly sent Levi a text before brushing my teeth then grabbing my ipod, £10 and a pair earphones before leaving the apartment.

 

_Just hurry the fuck up brat._

 

 

In the end it took me 20 minutes to make it to the park and find Levi. He was wearing dark blue ripped jeans with a plain black hoodie.

 

“You’re finally here. I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Levi said with a fed up expression.

 

“Hey! I am only 5 minutes late!” I snapped back. “I also only woke up just before I texted you!”

 

Levi shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’re a lazy piece of shit.” Levi replied back with a small smirk, knowing that the comment would piss me off.

 

I let out an angry sigh, kicking a stone. “Fuck you…” I said scowling at Levi.

 

Levi just smirked with a smug look on his face, pissing me off even more. “So are we just going to stand here or are we going to walk around the park?” Levi said impatiently.

 

“Okay then lets walk.” I said as I slowly begun to walk, following the path. “Oh! But first I need an ice cream!” I said suddenly realizing that I hadn’t had breakfast yet.

 

“Isn’t it way too early for ice cream?” Levi asked me, raising an eyebrow.

 

I searched through my pockets for the £10. “Yeah, I guess. But I didn’t have breakfast.” I said before making my way to the small café, with Levi next to me. “Do you want anything?”

 

“No.” Levi said rolling his eyes. “Seriously, one day with out me and you can’t even eat properly?”

 

“I am sorry _mom._ ” I answered sarcastically as I approached the ice cream parlour, with a chirpy looking girl standing behind the counter. “Hi, could I get an ice cream with three scoops please.” I said to the girl, cheerfully.

 

“Okay sir! What flavours would you like?” The girl asked with a smile.

 

“Can I have…Chocolate, caramel and vanilla please?”

 

“Coming right up!”

 

A few minutes later I was walking out the café with a massive ice cream, shattering my bad mood. “Mmm~ This is soooo good!” I said happily as I licked the first layer of ice cream.

 

“God I can’t be _that_ good.” Levi said looking at the ice cream.

 

“You want some?” I asked as I held the ice cream out for Levi to try some.

 

“Could this be more cliché?” Levi muttered under his breath before he licked the chocolate ice cream. “… It is pretty good I guess.” Levi said with a shrug.

 

I smiled happily. “I know right? They do the best ice cream here!” I said as we walked along the path into the forest. “Even though it’s September, it’s unnaturally warm!” I said, licking my ice cream again.

 

“Yeah… it is.” Levi answered looking up at the tall trees towering over us.

 

“Which reminds me…” I continued, looking at Levi. “Why are you wearing a hoodie? It’s really warm!”

 

“I get cold very easily.” Levi answered looking at Eren’s green t-shirt. “I am guessing you don’t.”

 

I giggled slightly as we moved through the trees. “Nope!”

 

After a few more seconds of walking, Levi looked around. “Where are we? We aren’t following the path anymore.” He asked, as he looked down at the muddy ground.

 

“We are going somewhere special.” I said with a warm smile, walking towards a forgotten bench before sitting on it.

 

“Come on sit down then.” I said as I patted the bench, implying that Levi should sit down next to me.

 

“But it’s dirty…” Levi complained looking down at the old wooden bench in disgust.

 

I let out a small sigh then brushed of the old pieces of peeling wood. “Can you sit down now?” I asked with a smile.

 

“Tch…” Levi brushed his hands over the spot as well before sitting down.

 

Where we sat was beautiful. It was in the shade of the trees, patches of sunlight shone through the amber leaves which silently fell to the ground around us, the small stream was peacefully flowing and glistening in the sunlight. The only sound that could be heard was the flowing of the stream and the occasional light breeze.

 

We sat there in silence for a little longer, giving me enough time to eat my ice cream. Even though neither of us were talking, the silence wasn’t awkward, it was more… comforting.

 

“You know… I used to come here with my mother a lot…” I said out of the blue with a small smile on my face, breaking the peaceful silence.

 

Levi slowly looked up at me, his lips parted slightly with his eyes a little wider than usual. However he didn’t speak, so I carried on talking while staring at the scenery.

 

“She would always bring me here every Sunday when it was sunny for ice cream. One day when we were exploring the forest, we came across this bench, and from then on we would always sit here underneath these giant trees.” I spoke softly, thinking about my mother.

 

I stopped talking as I saw Levi staring at me as if I was some beautiful work of art.  I looked at him with slight confusion.

 

“…Levi…?”

 

Levi then slowly started to move towards me, bring our faces closer. But I just froze in place, my eyes closing automatically. Before I knew it, I felt his lips on top of mine. It was gentle, the kiss. It was like he was treating me like a fragile object which could easily shatter with just one wrong movement. After what felt like an eternity, Levi slowly pulled away, leaving my parted lips. Silence crept upon his for a few slow seconds before Levi finally spoke.

 

“Eren… I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See ya~


	12. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gives you a new chapter* Here ya go, enjoy!

“Eren… I love you…”

 

I froze in place with my mouth slightly ajar; the light breeze glided through my hair, sweeping the few loose strands from my face.

 

“L-Levi… I…” I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t think straight. I was still trying to process what had happened.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” Levi said with an impassive tone as he slowly stood up from the old wooden bench. “I just needed to get it out there.”

 

My gaze still fixed to where he once sat, I quickly lifted my head up to face Levi. “No Levi, it’s not that!” I said, quickly grabbing Levi’s sleeve.

 

“I… I think I love you too…” I spoke in almost a whisper; I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

 

Levi smiled, not a smirk, just a genuine, happy, loving smile. “Oh Eren,” He sat as he sat down again, pulling me into a tight hug. “I am so glad you feel the same…”

 

I froze for a second before giggling then hugging Levi back. “Wow! I don’t think I have ever seen you so happy!” I said as I couldn’t control my smile.

 

“Shut up brat. Don’t ruin the moment.” Levi grumbled, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

 

“Sorry.” I let out another giggle before closing my eyes and relaxing in Levi’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

“YOU’RE WHAT?!”

 

An almost deafening shriek stopped all the friendly banter in the dinner hall and made all the head turn towards us.

 

“Jesus Christ Mikasa! Calm yo tits!” Jean said rubbing his ears due to the fact that he was unfortunate enough to sit next to her.

 

“Shut up Jean! This isn’t a joke!” Mikasa snapped back.

 

“Yeah Jean. Stop _horsing around_!” I tried to hold in a giggle but failed miserably as I saw Jeans reaction. Ah I love pissing Jean off.

“Eren! Seriously?!” Mikasa growled at me with an angry tone. “I can’t believe this… You’re dating _Levi_?!”

 

“Yes Mikasa! I am! I don’t see why you so mad about it!” I said defensively, I knew that Mikasa wouldn’t take it well, but she was going to get over it… right?

 

“You don’t see why I am mad at you for dating a short-tempered midget that smells like Windex?!” Mikasa said, raising her voice again.

 

The whole table tried their best not to burst out laughing at Mikasa’s insults.

 

“Hey! He does not smell like Windex!” I snapped back, thinking about how I could convince Mikasa to agree with our relationship. Ah! Got it! “Don’t you want me to be happy? Do you even care about me at all?” I said, sounding upset.

 

Mikasa looked away. “I do care for you. That’s why I think you deserve someone better.” She said, pulling her scarf closer to her face.

 

“I deserve to be with whoever makes me happy, and that’s Levi.” I said calmly. “And even if he is a short-tempered midget, that doesn’t change a thing. I still love him Mikasa.”

 

Mikasa took one look at me before turning her head to the side. “Okay fine… I will let you date him…” She said reluctantly. “But that doesn’t mean I like the idea of you two being together!”

 

I smiled then got up to hug Mikasa. “Thank you Mikasa!” I said smiling.

 

Mikasa eyes widened the slightest before hugging me back. “No problem Eren.”

 

“You’re not cheating on me already are you?”

 

I turned my head in the direction of the voice. “Levi!” I jumped up, leaving Mikasa arms and wrapping mine around Levi. “I would never.” I said with a kind smile.

 

Levi’s mouth made a small twitch, as if he was trying not to smile. “Good.” He said, ruffling my hair.

 

I let go of him as I turned around to stand next to him. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend… Levi!” Okay, I may have sounded a bit excited, but this is my first relationship, how could I not be?

 

Krista was the first one to speak. “Nice to meet you Levi.” She said with an innocent smile as he snuggled closer to Ymir.

 

“Yeah, likewise.” Reiner said with a nod.

 

“Pleasure to meet all of you.” Levi said with his uninterested expression.

 

“Woah…” Sasha whispered to Connie. “He really does smell like Windex.”


	13. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I have no excuses for taking so long with this chapter I am a piece of trash forgive meeeh! (ToT) anyways XD i hope you enjoy this chapter (if anyone is still left)

Only a few days had past since Levi and I started "officially" dating; I had to admit it was going pretty damn good! We hadnt really done anything beside watch movies and maybe peck each other on the cheek now and then (maybe on the lips once or twice if I'd let him) but I'd still call that a success!

So here we are now, cuddled up on the sofa watching the new James Bond movie. "Man that fucking sucked!" I moaned as the credits came on "Skyfall was so much better!" 

"Really? Hm... I haven't actually seen Skyfall yet..." Levi said quietly as he turned off the tv and looked at me. "We will have to watch it sometime."

"Definitely!" I said snuggling up against Levi's chest with a big grin on my face.

"Hey, Eren."

"Hm?"

I turned my face to look up at Levi and before I knew it Levis lips crashed with mine. My face turned bright red and my eyes widened with shock.

"A-ah! Levi!" I stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry I just can't help it..." Levi leaned closer to me then whispered in my ear. "You look so cute when you smile."

Levi's voice shook through my body, I shuddered then closed my eyes until I heard Levi snort with laughter.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Haha... You're such a virgin." Levi said laughing again.

I punched his arm playfully. "Shut up!" I shouted as I eventually gave in and started to laugh too.

After we stopped laughing Levi's smile vanished completely even his facial features looked more dismal. "Hey... Eren I need to ask you something..." Levi said a lot more serious.

I waited in silence for Levi to answer. A few awkward seconds past before Levi actually spoke.

"Why... Why did you cut yourself...?"

The question hit me like a bullet quick and unexpected. "I-i um..." I stuttered while trying to figure out how to avoid this conversation but it seemed escape was futile.

"Well... If you really want to know." I said with a sigh. "Back when my parents were still alive, my mum and dad were constantly arguing up until the point were they decided to get a divorce. So, natuarlly I spent half of the week with mum and the other, with dad. When I went to see mum she jsut acted like her usual self, but... When I went to see dad he always acted strange and I'd never see him with out a drink in his hand or a different woman in his flat. A couple of months had passed and dad was acting more and more weird around me... He started..." 

I took a deep breath then swallowed before continuing. "He started to touch me in weird places. Telling me that 'those sluts weren't enough' or 'I need more'..." 

I paused as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I looked down then when I tried to speak again I whimpered, remembering all those times when he... 

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. "Shh its okay... Im sorry i asked you don't have to say anymore..." Levi spoke softly. His warm embrace welcomed me and I could feel myself tearing up again until I burst into tears.

"Shh shhh it's okay. I got you." Levi whispered stroking Eren's hair.

"I got you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry


	14. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for ya! I hope you like it! things will get better for Eren I promise ^3^

I woke up the next morning next to Levi, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I was about to wake him up to ask him why we were sleeping in the same bed then I remembered what happened last night. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes hoping to get some more sleep when suddenly-

“EREN!”

I immediately jumped out of bed hearing the loud shriek and looked up to see who it belonged too.

“M-mikasa! It’s not what It looks like, seriously, he was just trying to-”

“I don’t want to hear any of your shitty excuses, I’m taking you home!” She shouted, her words spiked with rage as she tried to tear Levi away from me, which was when I realized that he was still clinging onto me even after stood up. 

“Five more minutes…” Levi mumbled, still half asleep; well, that was before Mikasa hit him around the head. “Ow what the fuck was that for?!” He exclaimed, finally opening with eyes. Mikasa’s eyes filled with rage before she went to swing at him again but just before she has about to hit Levi, he grabbed her wrist. “Touch me one more time and I’ll be the last thing you ever touch.”

After several intense seconds of the two glaring at each other, Mikasa pulled her hand away. “Hmph, come on Eren let’s get you home.” She said not sparing another glance to the shorter man.

“But-”

“Now!” Mikasa quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out the room leaving Levi by himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mikasa what the hell!?” I shouted at her as we got inside my apartment. She came in and locked the door behind you.

“Look, I don’t want you going anywhere near that guy okay?”

“But you said you’d put up with him. I-”

“I know I said that but then you slept with him! I can’t have you sleeping with guys at your age! It’s just wrong!”

“Mikasa I already told you! I didn’t sleep with him! I just… kinda lay in bed with him till I fell asleep.”

“Oh that’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it!” Mikasa was starting to get more and more angry, why can’t she just stop arguing with me?!

“Why the fuck do you even care anyway?! You’re not my mum and I don’t need anyone to replace her! I am fine on my own!”

Mikasa went silent for a couple of seconds before she opened her mouth trying to say something then closed it again. “I-I just don’t want you to be used again…”

I paused for a second before letting out a sigh. “Hey… come on. Levi isn’t like my dad… he wouldn’t use me just for sex. I know that.” I said in a softer tone.

Mikasa sniffed before pulling me into a tight hug. “Okay… Okay…” She said between deep breaths.

I hugged her back then kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry about me so much… okay?”

Mikasa smiled then looked down, she looked… happy.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh kinda short but sweet hopefully see ya soon!


End file.
